


BeMyBaby

by Interment (Alonenlavida)



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonenlavida/pseuds/Interment





	BeMyBaby

  
“想找鸭隔壁有私人会所啊。”

被迪玛希压在窗帘边上，阿云嘎大脑空白，不经思索用中文说，后来想起同声传译不在身边，同哈萨克斯坦人说话是鸡同鸭讲，他费劲地回忆学过的英文单词，超常发挥，依稀记得有一句“let go（放开）”的祈使可以用来救命。迪玛希大概没听懂，或是装作没听到，他依然牢牢按着阿云嘎，凑近了，声线更胜在亲吻阿云嘎裸露的颈侧，他生疏地问道：“你可以为了一颗糖给男人口交？”

一定是蔡程昱教他的，阿云嘎想，除了蔡程昱，谁都不曾胆大包天、对自己这么荒唐又甜蜜地要求。（“哥……如果做得好，我就奖励你好不好？”）好像阿云嘎活了这久，三十年来苦得快死了，还不知糖果的缤纷滋味，弟弟的欲念是告诉他世界上有人狂热地爱他，狂热地渴望他。而迪玛希面无表情，口吐阿云嘎的秘密情事，为两人之间的沉默再三斟酌，竟然只是坦诚地把刚才的问题重复了一遍。阿云嘎装傻充楞的“no”字还未出口，衣领被一下扯开，脖子上的新鲜吻痕暴露在比自己小了五六岁的异乡人面前，他抬起胳膊意欲遮挡，心想这是什么大力怪，迪玛希就掰开他的双腿，温热地不容置疑地贴了上来。“哥哥，”迪玛希轻声说着，阿云嘎被这么一喊，身子一颤，推着对方的手都不晓得往哪儿放，迪玛希比他高一点，低头下来正好亲吻他的下颚和锁骨，吻是潮湿而黏腻的，酥麻地顺着肌肤攀爬，阿云嘎脸颊滚烫，毛孔都在肉麻地舒张，迪玛希硬了，双臂有力又亲密，整个把阿云嘎的腰肢搂住，他的吻技出人意料的好，至少好过他哩哩啰啰不知所云的中文水平，紧接着，那手往下探进阿云嘎的裤子，直截了当地揉抚起来。

“等下……等等！wait！wait！”

迪玛希还在捏，在阿云嘎开始湿润的前端用拇指狠狠蹭了几下，阿云嘎即刻软了腰，搂着对方脖子浑身过电般舒服，他嗯啊着，骂人也绵软无力，好像迪玛希突然掌握他身上放荡的开关，皮带抽走，裤子褪至脚踝，他被剥开如莹白的虾，袒露的乳可怜红肿，衬衣一口口舔湿变得透明，迪玛希埋头吮吸的样子令阿云嘎想起任性的小羊羔，不管怎样阻挠都咩咩叫着要人溺爱，不管做错怎样的事都楚楚可怜地睁着眼睛要人原谅。小无赖，和蔡程昱都是。阿云嘎神思昏醉地想，背脊抵在冰凉的墙上都不能片刻清醒，压着他的重量突然消失了，迪玛希在床头的抽屉翻找，阿云嘎被晾了半晌，欲迎还拒化作抱怨：“你还要我跪下求你进来呀？”迪玛希听他说话，转身过来，想了一会儿，左手食指拇指作圈，右手食指插进圈中，表情正直无比。

“润滑。”他说，“不然会痛。”

“……”阿云嘎看他继续翻找，“你说得对。”

最后拿了包里的护手霜，黏糊糊沾满整个手掌，脏兮兮的感觉。阿云嘎拍掉迪玛希，自己在床上扩张，太腻了，都化不开，好不容易进去三根手指，阿云嘎腿根战颤着，已然支撑不住这吃力的姿势，他正跨坐迪玛希身上，后者仰起脸来凝视着他，阴茎没半点软掉的趋势，阿云嘎只觉得后面一阵酸麻，是迪玛希不听话，自顾自加入一根手指在内壁缓慢地按压，他手指更长，探得深，直把穴口弄得婴儿小嘴般收缩，阿云嘎趴在这年轻英俊的始作俑者胸前，绵湿地、难耐地喘息，他直起身来，因为迪玛希抽出手指，扶着阴茎，龟头往他体内挤，进来一点点，滑出去，又进来了，慢慢、小幅度地抽插，水声盎然，迪玛希额头都是汗，掐着阿云嘎的腰身，让他往下坐，阴茎一寸一寸抵满，直至整根没入，阿云嘎软软地呻吟，脚趾蜷曲勾着床单，穴口食髓知味，贪婪吞咽每一下冲撞和碾压，好挑逗，好诱人，迪玛希看来是没忍住，力道变得又乱又重，把阿云嘎操得高叫，嗓子都发哑，他怎么经得起这些弟弟一个两个地折腾呢？把身体出租，让对方尽情地享用和疼爱。阿云嘎夹紧大腿，咿唔着一副痴态，阴茎跳动、喷射精液，小腹湿得一塌糊涂，四肢还在颠簸之中阵阵地痉挛，恍惚间听见迪玛希喃喃哈萨克斯坦语，他听不懂，后来是听不到了，只在迷乱地求快些或者深些。

“so fucking beautiful（好漂亮），youre so fucking beautiful（你好漂亮）……”

对方终于换了英语，对阿云嘎实行直白热情的赞美，阿云嘎眼角敏感得泛泪，心里不知到底该自得地道谢还是卑微地求饶，迪玛希把他压在床上，扛起双腿又重重地顶进来，脸红心跳的啪啪声响，阿云嘎臀尖娇嫩泛红地抖着，对方的胯骨一下下拍击，阴茎撞得阿云嘎每一下心跳都纷乱，微弱的叫声破碎，阿云嘎只觉得骨肉战栗，快感堆积得满溢四流。“不要了……呜！够了……”他说，声音带了哭腔。迪玛希太野，阿云嘎不禁将他与蔡程昱比较，灵魂讲究泾渭分明，肉体却都把两人完美接纳。他知道明天蔡程昱一定会过来，凑近他的颈侧轻轻地闻，仿佛他被操而沾染其他男人的味道，仿佛他洁净的身体终于被弄脏，然后，蔡程昱会惩罚他，会把他压在外面都是工作人员的化妆间，躁动地冲动地操他，用自己的气味覆盖他，用自己和其他男人一同占有他。

“你是我的，哥哥。”蔡程昱会说。

“我的，我的宝贝。”

他们心照不宣，做这游戏。

迪玛希捧住阿云嘎红通通的脸颊，鼻息咻咻，湿漉漉吻他的嘴唇。阿云嘎被完全摊开了，完全地舒展，筋脉血管突突搏动着，血液芳香火热地燃烧，他拢在迪玛希背后的小腿摇晃着，在又一阵激烈迅猛的律动里苍白脆弱地绷直，他又硬了，臀缝滑腻得摩擦得泛起泡沫，他承欢而半心半意地挣扎，在迪玛希身下由层层叠叠的汹涌情潮淹没直至窒息，他被年轻人啵啵地轻快地吻，内里却一股股地沉沉往下坠，迪玛希把他钉住了，阴茎好像粗长弯钩，在宫口深深浅浅地戳刺，刺破不存在的子宫，好像下一秒，阿云嘎就会小腹隆起，从虚无中孕育一个孩子，然后惘然揉动胀痛的乳房，疑惑着孩子的父亲到底是谁。凉凉的精液流出来，点点滴滴，渐渐灌满狭窄的肠道，迪玛希握住阿云嘎小巧白皙的脚丫，眉目深邃地低下头去，亲吻阿云嘎的足背。高潮中他叹息着，掌心爱抚下的阿云嘎依然欲火焚身，心口起伏着，流淌的汗水蜜一样甜美。迪玛希拿开阿云嘎自渎的手，沉腰最后顶弄几下，操得阿云嘎晕晕乎乎，揪着床单翻腾辗转直接射了出来。

像一头狮子餍足，迪玛希心满意足舔舔唇角，从阿云嘎湿软不堪的穴口抽离，抽离美妙至极的天堂，然后，他俯身，在阿云嘎耳畔低声说：“我会给你不止一颗糖。”

阿云嘎慵懒得拖长了音调，同样用英文回答：“谢谢，亲爱的。”


End file.
